The Lost Puzzle
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Hidup akan jadi berarti kalau kita bisa berbagi dengan orang lain. Kisah tentang Naruto, Gaara dan seekor kucing cacat. Warning: AU, garing, datar, miss typo. Happy Birthday Naruto


Halo, Minna-san! One-shot baru nih, hehe. Sebenarnya ini adalah one shot untuk ultah Naruto hari ini, tapi kok….rasanya jadi aneh ya?

Warning: AU…Lebay, miss typo, kurang dialog, apa lagi ya? Garing, aneh, ya baca aja deh

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei, tapi kucingnya sih bukan

* * *

Hari yang cerah, agak berawan dan juga berangin. Daun-daun merah yang gugur dari batangnya terlihat di luar jendela. Mataku dengan lirih menatapnya, melihat pemandangan luar yang agak kelabu karena matahari tidak nampak. Namun, dengan segera aku bosan dan kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan kelas dimana guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Pelajaran fisika yang tidak pernah kumengerti, aku bingung kenapa guru itu mengharuskan aku bisa fisika sementara aku tidak berminat untuk kerja di bidang yang terdapat fisikanya.

Pandanganku beralih lagi ke jam dinding. Jam 10 pagi lewat 10 menit. 10:10, tanggal ulang tahunku. Temanku mengatakan aku mempunyai kebiasaan menatap jam ketika jam itu menunjukkan tanggal lahirku. Aku tidak begitu sadar tapi mungkin aku memang melakukannya setiap hari.

Tapi hari ini terasa lain, karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Kini saat menatap jam itu, aku merasa tanggal lahirku benar-benar tertera di sana. Jarum jam pun bergeser dan akhirya telah lewat satu menit dari pukul yang menunjukkan tanggal lahirku. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke teman-temanku yang sibuk mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis.

Aku bukannya tidak mau mencatat, tapi rasanya percuma mencatat sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

Aku mendesah. Mengapa aku merasa tidak bersemangat hari ini? Entahlah, rasanya suasana hatiku pun mendung layaknya cuaca hari ini.

Seharusnya aku senang, karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku punya perasaan kalau mereka akan menyiapkan pesta kejutanku, maksudku teman-temanku. Aku memang selalu setia hadir pada pesta ulang tahun teman-temanku dan aku tahu mereka akan membalasku. Besok aku akan menerima ucapan selamat juga memotong kue.

Tapi, seperti inilah. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak senang. Bukan sedih, hanya lesu. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya aku tidak merasa senang.

Saat pikiranmu melayang dari tubuhmu, waktu akan terasa lebih cepat, aku baru tahu itu. Tiba-tiba, bel pelajaran terakhir sudah bunyi dan aku bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Kulihat banyak teman-temanku yang berbisik ke arahku, juga menyapaku. Banyak juga yang menanyakan apa yang sedang kuinginkan sekarang. Aku menjawab sekenanya dan segera pulang.

Begitu aku keluar dari sekolah, suasana terasa sepi. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju halte bis. Cuaca agak mendung dan dingin, aku pun menarik syal yang terlilit di leherku kian erat. Huh, kenapa hari ini terasa begitu datar dan membosankan? Aku bertanya dalam hati.

Aku melihat pemandangan sekitar dan mataku terhenti saat melihat lapangan kosong yang ada di pinggir jalan. Lapangan yang tidak terurus yang dipinggirnya terdapat banyak benda tidak terpakai. Namun, bukan itu yang kuperhatikan. Aku melihat seorang anak remaja yang sedang menggambar dengan buku sketsa di pangkuannya. Rambutnya merah seperti darah, kulitnya pucat seperti hantu dan matanya memiliki lingkar hitam yang sejenak kukira itu menggunakan pensil mata, iris matanya berwarna aneh, dan mengenakan mantel hitam dengan syal merah tua.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang ia gambar. Aku melihat seekor kucing. Tidak, sekeluarga kucing. Tapi, tidak ada bapaknya. Yang ada hanya seekor kucing betina yang tengah berbaring di tanah dan anak-anaknya menyusu padanya. Anaknya ada tiga. Mereka semua sangat lucu sampai membuat suasana hatiku yang mendung terasa lebih baik.

Namun, mataku terbentur pada seekor kucing kecil yang terbaring tak jauh dari kucing-kucing yang lain. Sesaat kukira ia tidur, tapi aku tertegun saat kulihat ia merangkak. Tunggu…kucing merangkak? Aku jadi heran sendiri. Saat kulihat baik-baik, ternyata kaki belakang kucing itu kaku dan tidak bergerak, tampaknya cacat atu terluka sehingga sang kucing kecil harus menyeretnya.

Baru beberapa langkah, akhirnya kucing itu menyerah dan berbaring di tanah. Kulihat, badannya kecil dan kurus, bulunya pun terlihat kasar dan kotor. Aku melirik keluarga kucing yang ada tak jauh darinya. Mereka semua terlihat sehat dan senang, sepertinya tidak memperdulikan si kucing kecil itu. Kupikir, kelihatannya kucing itu adalah bagian dari keluarga itu, namun ia terlihat tersingkirkan.

Hatiku merasa miris, rasanya ingin kutendang induk kucing agar ia mau mengurus anaknya yang cacat atau sakit itu. Tapi, ia hanyalah kucing, tidak mungkin bisa mengerti.

Perhatianku kembali teralih pada anak laki-laki berambut merah itu. Tangannya masih menari-nari di atas buku sketsa, namun wajahnya terlihat masam dan tak senang.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi ia terus menggambar.

Entah mengapa aku tidak beranjak dari situ, atau malah, aku melangkah memasuki lapangan dan duduk di rumput pinggir lapangan, memperhatikan si rambut merah dan keluarga kucing itu.

Anak-anak kucing sekarang sedang main gulat dan saling menggigit, yang kudengar sih, mereka melakukan itu agar gigitan dan otot mereka terlatih. Berbeda sekali dengan anak kucing kecil cacat itu. Ya, kupanggil ia Si Mungil, karena badannya kecil sekali. Ia terlihat merana dan sedih. Tampaknya ia lapar dan tak bisa bergerak.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku tak tahan lagi. Aku pun berdiri dan menghampiri si Mungil. Dengan perlahan, aku mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya dekat sang induk. Dengan susah payah, ia pun akhirnya menyusu. Aku tersenyum dan menoleh melihat si rambut merah yang kini menatapku dengan tajam. Mungkin ia marah, tapi ia tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

Aku hanya mendengus. Saat kulihat si Mungil, aku kaget karena sang ibu sudah bangun dan kini berjalan keluar lapangan, anak-anaknya yang lain mengikuti sementara si Mungil berusaha mengejar namun akhirnya terbaring kembali di tanah. Aku merasa kesal dan sedih, kali ini ingin sekali kulempar kucing-kucing itu karena mereka sudah meninggalkan si Mungil.

Namun, itu percuma. Mereka hanyalah kucing dan beginilah kehidupan binatang.

Angin dingin bertiup, membuatku sadar betapa dinginnya hari ini. Aku melirik si Mungil yang tidak bergerak dan tidak bersuara, seakan sudah mati. Ia kelihatan sengsara namun tidak berusaha untuk membuat dirinya lebih baik.

Kulihat, si rambut merah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai berbenah, sepertinya ia akan pergi.

Aku berusaha menghiraukannya dan melepaskan syalku. Dengan hati-hati, aku membungkus si Mungil dengan syalku dan menggendongnya di tanganku.

"Mau kau apakan dia?"

Aku terlonjak, kaget saat mendengar seseorang bicara padaku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat si rambut merah yang berada tak jauh dariku menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dia kan kedinginan," kataku dengan singkat. Masa' ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan?

Aku tak kenal si rambut merah, namun yang pasti, ia tidak menyukai tindakanku. "Lalu, setelah ini mau kau apakan dia?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada dingin.

Aku mendengus, memikirkan apakah aku punya salah pada anak laki-laki itu? Kupikir tidak, ini juga kali pertamanya aku bertemu dengan dia.

Namun, pertanyaan dia menyadarkanku. Mau kuapakan kucing ini? Tidak mungkin akan kupelihara, rumahku kan apartemen dan dilarang memelihara hewan di sana. Apa kubawa saja ke dokter hewan? Tapi, biayanya pasti mahal.

Aku termenung dan kulihat si rambut merah menghampiriku. "Kalau tidak berniat memeliharanya, tinggalkan saja ia di sini," katanya lagi. Ia tampak kesal dan marah. Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi yang pasti karena si Mungil ini.

"Biar kucarikan orang yang mau merawatnya," kataku. Ya, pasti ada seseorang yang mau merawat hewan lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Si rambut merah mendesah, seseaat kulihat ia terlihat sedih dan terbebani.

"Siapa yang mau memelihara kucing seperti ini? Ia cacat, karena ada anak yang memepermainkannya hingga jadi seperti ini. Kucing ini cuma menyusahkan, tidak lucu, dan lemah. Kau pikir ada yang mau memelihara dia?" katanya dengan nada tinggi, matanya yang kehijauan menusukku.

Aku menggengam si Mungil yang gemetaran di tanganku. Aku bersyukur ia tidak mengerti bahasa manusia karena apa yang dikatakan cowok di depanku ini menyakitkan tapi benar adanya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja," kataku dengan kesal. Tidak apa-apa, biar kupelihara dia diam-diam. Asal tidak ketahuan pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Saat itu, aku lihat mata cowok itu luluh dan terpana. Kusadari, saat ia terlihat begitu, ia tidak terlihat seram. Malah cantik….

"Kamu…mau?" tanyanya dengan wajah tertegun. Aku mengangguk pasti. Lalu, kulihat ia menatap tanah, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tapi, ia kan cacat…kan masih banyak kucing lain yang lebih sehat," katanya dengan nada pahit. Saat itu, aku bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Caranya bicara seakan sedang membicarakan orang lain, bukan dirinya.

"Justru karena ia cacat kan?" kataku lagi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Karena ia cacat maka ia membutuhkan orang untuk merawatnya," kataku lagi.

Cowok itu terdiam. Saat itu, si Mungil mengeong. Aku meliriknya dan ia mengeong ke arah cowok itu.

Cowok itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Saat itu, ia tidak terlihat angkuh seperti kesan pertama saat melihatnya tadi. Ia tampak…kesepian. Ia mengingatkanku pada si Mungil.

"Masa' kuambil dua-duanya?" gumamku. Cowok itu tersentak melihatku.

"Kuambil dua-duanya saja kali ya?" kataku, lebih ke diriku sendiri. Mungkin saja, si Mungil dan cowok rambut merah ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku dari Tuhan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya si rambut merah, tidak mengerti. Aku tersenyum, ingin tertawa karena ia tampak bingung.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kalau kau mau memelihara kucing ini bersama, ayo," kataku, sambil mengulurkan tangan. Saat itu, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa perasaan mendung dan murung yang hari ini menghantui lenyap. Cowok itu tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia meraih tanganku.

"Namaku Gaara," katanya lirih. Aku tersenyum lalu menarik tangannya untuk berjalan denganku.

Saat itulah kusadari, ialah yang selama ini yang kucari. Orang yang melengkapi sesuatu yang kosong dalam hatiku.

Apakah ini pertemuan takdir?

Si Mungil mengeong di tanganku dan aku pun hanya tertawa, Gaara hanya memandangi kami dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, nada bicaranya kali ini jauh lebih baik dan ramah daripada yang tadi.

"Ah, tidak, aku cuma senang karena baru dapat hadiah kok," kataku sambil tersenyum dan kugenggam tangannya lebih erat. Ia pun, dengan perlahan, tersenyum dan kuharap ia akan tersenyum lebih sering.

Tanggal 9 Oktober, hari pertemuanku dengan si Mungil dan Gaara.

Akan kuingat hari ini, selamanya.

IoI

Meski cacat, ia tetap memelihara kucing itu. Meski banyak kucing lain yang lebih baik, tapi ia tetap memilih kucing itu. Saat itu, aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah, ada seseorang yang memungut orang yang tidak berarti seperti diriku?

Aku melihat Naruto sedang bermain dengan si Mungil dan tersenyum.

Mungkin, aku tidak perlu seseorang untuk memungutku.

Karena aku dan si Mungil, sudah menemukan cahaya kami. Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Ajaib ya? Shonen ainya gak berasa ya? Aneh? Gaje? Yah, gak tau juga deh. Sebenarnya sih, ide fic ini sudah ada dari dulu tapi rasanya datar banget tapi akhirnya di ketik juga. Sampe bingung, ini fic atau apa sih, ceritanya nggak jelas banget

Kucing itu beneran ada, aku nemu dia saat lagi berkunjung di rumah saudaraku di Jakarta. Persis kayak gitu, saudara-saudara si Mungil sehat dan ceria tapi si Mungil cuma tergolek di tanah. Rasanya pengen nangis, yang kudenger sih, katanya si Mungil jadi kayak gitu karena banyak anak-anak kecil suka mainan kucing, dilempar-lempar terus si Mungil jatuh. Jadinya dia gak bisa jalan. Pengen nangis dan sedihnya lagi aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku nggak bisa miara kucing karena nggak boleh sama bapakku.

Kupikir, mungkin si Mungil sekarang sudah meninggal. Tapi, mungkin itu yang terbaik….

Sebagai tambahan, POV yang pertama itu Naruto yang kedua Gaara.

Dan jangan pernah menganiaya binatang ya, teman-teman


End file.
